Video Game Statistics
The in-game statistics for Telltale Games's The Walking Dead Video Game features scenarios where players are confronted with various choices based on morality and judgment. Players influence the story within the entire game making these decisions, creating a tailored experience. The folllowing is the complete list of choices for each Telltale Games' The Walking Dead episode. Season 1 "A New Day" Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? *Told him the truth - 64% *Lied to Hershel - 36% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 49% *Saved Shawn - 48% *Saved Neither - 3% Who did you side with? *Sided with Larry - 52% *Sided with Kenny - 48% Did you give Irene the gun? *Refused - 55% *Gave her the gun - 45% Who did you save? *Saved Carley - 76% *Saved Doug - 24% "Starved For Help" Did you chop off David's leg? *Chopped off David's leg - 61% *Left David to die - 39% Who shot Jolene? *Waited until Danny shot her - 87% *Shot Jolene yourself - 13% Did you help Kenny kill Larry? *Tried to revive Larry - 68% *Helped kill Larry - 32% Danny's fate? *Killed Danny - 55% *Spared Danny - 45% Andy's fate? *Spared Andy - 82% *Killed Andy - 18% Did you take from the car? *Took from the car - 55% *Did not take from the car - 45% "Long Road Ahead" Did you shoot the girl? *Shot the girl - 59% *Did not shoot her - 41% Did you leave Lilly? *Let her back on the RV - 57% *Abandoned Lilly - 43% How did you convince Kenny to stop the train? *Fought him - 56% *Talked him down - 44% Who shot Duck? *Shot him yourself -''' 82%''' *Had Kenny shoot him - 18% Who did you save first? *Helped Omid first - 55% *Helped Christa first - 45% "Around Every Corner" Who killed the boy in the attic? *Killed the boy yourself - 60% *Had Kenny do it - 25% *Left the boy - 15% How did you deal with Vernon? *Reasoned with him - 67% *Threatened him - 33% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Brought her along - 74% *Told her to stay - 26% Ben's fate? *Pulled him up - 64% *Let him go - 33% *Let Oberson take care of him - 3% Did you show the others your bite? *Revealed the bite - 80% *Concealed the bite - 20% Although it is only shown after completing the episode and cannot be viewed by checking the "Stats" option in the episode select menu, there is a screen that shows who went with Lee to search for Clementine. 3 parties can go with Lee: Omid and Christa (always both together or both not going), Ben and Kenny. None, 1, 2 or all of them can go with Lee. Who goes with him will influence the opening to the following episode. "No Time Left" Did you chop off Lee's arm? *Got rid of the arm -''' 71%''' *Left it alone - 29% Did you lose your temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 74% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 26% Did you give up your weapons? *Gave up your weapons - 60% *Kept your weapons - 40% Did you kill Clementine's captor? *Had Clementine kill him - 58% *Killed him yourself - 42% Did you stop Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 63% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 37% After the episode, a few screens detailing the character's choices regarding other characters over the 5 episodes is shown. "400 Days" Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out of the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Stood up to Nate and left him - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Lied - 75% *Told the truth - 25% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Stayed and killed Stephanie - 25% A screen showing who amongst the 5 did and did not go with Tavia is then shown. Bonnie will always go regardless of player choice. Season 2 "All That Remains" Survival: Did you try to save Christa? *Distracted scavengers - 84.1% *Didn't try to save Christa - 15.9% Mercy: Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 81.8% *Didn't kill the dog - 18.2% Trust: Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 87.5% *Rejected - 12.5% Generosity: Did you give water to the dying man? *Gave water - 67.9% *Refused to give water - 32.1% Heroics: Did you save Nick or Pete? *Pete - 52.9% *Nick - 47.1% "A House Divided" Friendship: Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Blamed someone else - 58.4% *Took blame - 41.6% Loyalty: Who did you sit with at dinner? *Sat with Kenny - 65.1% *Sat with Luke - 34.9% Honesty: Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 74.1% *Lied about Matthew - 25.9% Forgiveness: Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 84.3% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 15.7% Bravery: Left to find Kenny? *Went to find Kenny - 54% *Surrendered - 46% "In Harm's Way" Compassion: Helped Sarah with her work? *Helped Sarah - 77.1% *Did your own work - 22.9% Trust: Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 51.3% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 48.7% Selflessness: Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the larceny -''' 57.6%''' *Tried to come clean - 42.4% Vengeance: Watched Kenny kill Carver? *Watched - 68.5% *Didn't watch - 31.5% Risk: Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 83.6% *Killed the walker - 16.4% "Amid The Ruins" Pragmatism: Left Sarah at the trailer park? * Took Sarah - 71.3% * Left Sarah - 28.7% Compassion: Robbed Arvo? * Didn't rob Arvo - 55.5% * Did Rob Arvo - 44.5% Selflessness: Crawled through ticket booth? * Crawled Through - 86% * Had Bonnie reach through - 14% Nurturing: Held the baby? * Held the baby - 92.9% * Didn't hold the baby - 7.1% Survivalism: Shot Rebecca? * Shot Rebecca - 56.4% * Got help - 43.6% "No Going Back" Selflessness:' Protected the baby?' *Protected the baby - 84.2% *Went for cover - 15.8% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Covered for Luke- 50.7% *Tried to help Luke - 49.3% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? *Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 94.1% *Asked to leave with Mike - 6.9% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 53.7% *Looked away/Didn't pick up the gun - 46.3% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? *With AJ, Jane, and the Family -''' 29.6%''' *With AJ, and Kenny- 25.5% *Alone with AJ - 17.9% *With AJ at Wellington - 16.6% *With AJ and Jane - 10.4% Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game